Sasusaku Tears
by titacoah
Summary: Sasuke , needs to go back to sakura before some one scoops her up and makes her forget all his love for him ..


Every night she cried & cried wishing he will come back .. " _sas..ke..- kunn_...

Years passes , no one knew if Sasuke's illness had killed him , or if he was still alive, or he found a cure out there some where ..

"_Naruto_!' , she screamed catching up to him as they reached the hot springs , since it was there day off.

They had a relaxing day ..

Some weeks passed and Sakura alone , mission was to extract a scroll from the 'Sand Village' .

On her way she came a mysterious man , As white as snow , Tall , black coal hair , Dark Coal eyes .

A image came across her head ' _SASUKE-KUN_!'

As she walked closer she .. , the man became clearer and clearer .. the love of her life , the boy she had searched for years ever since she was 14 . . Was once again right in front of her .

But the tall man was not alone . he was accompanied by a red haired girl .. She couldn't help and hold and screamed ' Sasuke-kun!'

Sasuke turned instantly . his face in shock his heart beating as fast when he first meet her back in the academy , he saw the girl he had loved the most ever in his life , the girls heart girl he had broke by lying to her , who he had tried to forget for the past 6 years ..

Tears running down her face looking at him in shock ,

Him just standing trying to make up her name but couldn't ' Sa..ss..r.a

The red haired girl asked " Who is she baby?' Sakura gasped .

Sasuke answered ' No one Karin , let's go!'

Sakura whispered to her self ' so you really did forget me?'

Sasuke's eyes watered , his heart telling him,SCREAMING! to him to turn around and hug her , to go after her .

But all Sasuke did was walk away , holding hands with some one whom he did not love and left the most who meant everything to him ...

Sakura cried and cried , she ended up falling asleep next to a tree .

Sasuke& Karin '

As they walked to the hideout Sasuke was quiet and did not speak a single word .

When Sakura woke up she though it was just a stupid dream and she was silly enough to fall asleep against a tree .

She continued her mission to the 'Sand Village'..

Just as she got there , she saw the red haired girl , She looked at her as if she had seen her before .

Just then Karin looked at Sakura .

' Sakura!' Karin , screamed ... Sakura walked towards her & asked .

' Do I know you?' Karin said 'No , but apparently you know my boyfriend ?'

Sakura .' Boyfriend?' Just then Sakura realized , what she thought was a dream was really true she did find Sasuke after all ..

Karin then snapped ' Pinky! , how do you know Sasuke?.

Sakura didn't answer , she just cried ... but not because of sadness but because she had finally found him

' Sa...suk..e -kun.."

Karing thought Sakura was crazy and just walked away ..

Just as Sakura was leaving the ' Sand Village'

She some one scatter around the bushes .. Her curiosity made her follow the mysterious person .

When the person stooped . Sakura went closer and saw him ..

' Sasuke!' she screamed . He turned instantly .. Both in shock ..to have meet again ..

He said gasping ' Sakura?' She nodded.

Sakura spoke . Are you going run away from me again? , or are you going to explain yourself this time?

Sasuke heart was racing , to see how much she had changed over the years .. he even blushed a little bit. , so see how beautiful she was ..

Sasuke Spoke . Well , well if it isn't Sakura ? and what do you want?'

Sakura spoke. 'An explanation !'

Sasuke spoke . ' and why do I need to explain myself to you?"

Sakura spoke. ' please .. I just need to know..?

Sasuke sighed and said ' Theres nothing to explain , I said everything when I left ..

Sakura spoke . ' Do you still love .. me?'

Sasuke turned in the opposite direction . ' like I said you where just a past time , and your actually kind of annoying .

Sakura spoke . ' at least when your lying to me , look me straight in the eye ..

Sasuke turned . His heart beat racing almost even blushing .

Sakura spoke . ' Tell me straight in the eye you never loved that you have always hated my presence .. and I promise i will forget you FORVER! ..

Sasuke stood , not moving a single muscle .. just shocked .standing .

Sakura walked towards him and whispered .' I love you too Sasuke-kun ' . and kissed him .

His heart raced. he couldn't do anything but kiss her back ..

They broke off . Sasuke said ' I hope you find some one who loves you' , And walked off .

Sakura whispered to her self . ' I know you still love me ' and grinned .

Weeks passed and Sakura was given another mission to the Sand Village but this time with Naruto .

Naruto had loved her ever since they where kids , but all Sakura could think about was Sasuke .

After Sasuke left , Naruto had confessed his feeling to Sakura , but Sakura couldn't return the favor .

Naruto always told her to forget Sasuke , but she never listened . She always had hope he will return someday .

Present mission .

Sakura ran off into the Sand Village , while Naruto went deliver a scroll to the Hokage .

Sakura looked for Sasuke everywhere , but she didn't have any luck .

Just as she had given every hope away . She spotted him just outside the village again in the same place behind the same tree .

She ran , but he disappeared just as she got to where he was standing . Sakura gasped .

He was standing right behind her .She turned around quickly and he was staring at her , with a such an intense glare . Sasuke spoke ' you don't give up do you? '

Saskura spoke . ' I never will .., all I want to say is , if you really truly do love and everything you said before was lies to keep me away from you , come here tomorrow at sundown ill be waiting . She walked off .

' Tomorrow '

Sasuke had made up his mind he wasn't going to , he thought it's was enough harm he had done to her before he couldn't bear him being the reason she cried .

Two hours before they where mean to meet .

Sakura showered got ready and started walking , to the forest ..

She waited 1hr .. then 2 .. then it was pitch black .. night had came .. and still no Sasuke ..

Raining and Thunder and still no Sasuke ..

Naruto went to look for Sakura ..

He saw her sitting under a tree , soaked to her bone head down , just waiting for Sasuke.

He approached her and got her to stand up ... her eyes red as could be .

Naruto told her ' why are still still waiting , he's not coming ..''

Naruto hugged her .

Sakura said ' he's coming , I know he is , trust me he is '

Naruto spoke ' give up , and be mine already '

Sakura started crying . Sakura crying to make up words said ' Naruto ... pl-easseee... mak-e. me-e fo-geet SASUKE-KUN! , tear him from my heart please ..

Just as Naruto was about to kiss her ..

Sasuke screamed ' NO!'

Naruto kissed her .

Sasuke got angry . and said with a terrifying voice ..' You , Dobe ! ..'

Sakura shocked to see Sasuke ,fell to her knees .

Sasuke ran towards Naruto ' im going to kill you DOOOBE!'

Sakura screamed . ' stop it you two .'

They stopped and looked at her .

Sasuke walked towards her and tried to her but , but she snapped and slapped him .

Sasuke shocked ,hanged his head down low .

Sakura spoke ' Naruto , can please leave us alone ?"

Naruto said ' but Sakura '

Sakura spoke 'It's okay '

Naruto nodded and left .

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed .

' Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke spoke ' yes?'

Sakura spoke . ' so you came ?'

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura spoke ' at least look at me when I'm talking to you .

Sasuke spoke ' I can't look at you cry , you know I've never been able to look at you when you cry.'

Sakura wiped her tears and said ' I'm not anymore you can now look at me '

Sasuke looked up to see her smiling .

Silence fell between them .

Sakura spoke ' are you going to explain now?'

Sasuke spoke . ' what do you want to know ?'

Sakura spoke .' why did you leave me ?'

Sasuke spoke . ' because I can't protect you '

Sakura spoke ' and how do you know that? , have you ever considered maybe I'm old enough to take care of myself ? do you really think I'm that weak?

Sasuke spoke . ' no! , but it's just that I can't be your perfect man ..

Sakura yelled .' I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PERFECT I WANT YOU TO BE YOU! , Don't you understand how much you mean to me ...

Sasuke hugged her and said ' I love you sakura I've always have but .. Im scared that my illness will be an obstacle .

Sakura said .' It won't ,we will find a cure somehow , just please don't break my heart more ..

Sasuke sighed .' you troublesome blossom '

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her '

They looked at each other and leaned forward .

They kissed . He accepted her once again and they lived happily ever after of course , with a beautiful baby blossom .


End file.
